Island
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: The continuation of Dead Flowers. Frank and Nancy are in love and happy, but when Logan Smith escapes jail their world crashes down.


Frank woke in bed looking at the window nearest to him. He listened to the birds chirping as the sunlight peeked in. Moving he looked over seeing me lying beside him sleeping still. He relished the time that he could watch me sleep. His phone went off beside him and he sighed moving to get it before it woke me.

"Do you know what time it is?" Joe asked, on the other end.

"Yes, I know." Frank said, looking over at me before getting up leaving the room.

"You and Nancy were supposed to meet me at seven it is now nine."

"Nancy was tired." Frank said, as he entered the kitchen to make coffee.

"Spare me; I don't need to know about your….private life." Joe said, sighing.

"Fine, are you coming over?"

"Yes, right after I talk to the District Attorney."

Frank hung up shaking his head. He made coffee and then leaned on the counter thinking about the last few months. He worried about me after my father died after being shot in the house. I had recovered and chose to stay in Bayport with the Hardy's. Frank got an apartment and asked me to live there. Now it seemed as if our lives were complete.

I came out yawning in one of Franks tee shirts. He looked over admiring this shirt on me. I leaned up kissing him then I got some coffee.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I just wish I didn't have to go back home." I said, blowing on the hot coffee in the mug I held. The trial of Logan Smith was beginning and I was asked to come and testify. I wanted to move on, but this man kept pulling me back.

"Nan?"

I blinked looking over at him. He set his cup down walking over to me. I set my mug down and let him hold me.

"I think when this is over we should plan a trip."

"Where?" I asked, smiling.

"Where ever you want to go."

"That sounds great." I said, hugging him.

"I love you." He said, against my hair.

"I love you."

We leaned into kiss as the doorbell rang repeatedly. Frank rolled his eyes knowing it was Joe. I smiled letting him go as he went to answer the door.

Joe stood outside as Frank opened the door. He looked at his brother seeing his hair messed.

"What took you so long?" Joe asked, coming in. Frank swatted him over the head making Joe cry out.

"Good morning." I said, as he came into the kitchen getting a cup.

"Wow! You look great." He said, looking at my outfit.

"Okay, enough chit chat." Frank said, yanking his brother into the living room. I smiled walking back to the bedroom.

Joe watched me go then he looked at Frank.

"We have a problem."

Frank looked at him seeing he was serious.

"What?"

"Logan Smith escaped."

"What?" Frank said, raising his voice.

"I just got the call. I ran over here to tell you."

Frank paced thinking.

"You know he will come here."

"Nancy will freak out."

"I know." Joe said

"We could leave town go somewhere safe." Frank said

"There isn't a place while he is out."

"We should take a chance. Call dad and mom tell them to go to Aunt Hester's. I'll tell Nancy."

"You got it." Joe said, getting his cell phone.

I was dressed when Frank came in. I smiled at him as I tied my shoes then stood up looking at myself in the mirror.

Frank walked over kissing my neck looking at me.

"You look beautiful." He said

"Thank's."

"There is something we should talk about." He said, rubbing my arms. I turned looking at him.

"What is it?"

Joe sat waiting after he got off the phone. The door opened and I came out followed by Frank.

"Joe, I need a gun."

"Don't give her one." Frank said

Joe looked at his brother then at me. I turned facing my boyfriend.

"Frank, this man killed my father and a woman that took care of me. He will stop at nothing to hurt your family. You can either be for me or against me!"

"Nancy, I am for you, but we must think about this. You cannot go after him alone." He said, touching my arms. "If something happened to you I don't think I could get over it."

"I'm with Frank." Joe said

I looked at Frank then at Joe. I walked over to the couch sitting down. Frank looked at Joe then he came over to sit beside me.

"We need to pack and leave town." Joe said "I'll go home and pack. Then I will pick you two up in half an hour."

"Okay." Frank said

"What about your parents?" I asked

"Don't worry they are leaving town as well." Joe said, before leaving.

I looked at Frank as he looked at me. He put his arm around me as I put my head against his shoulder.

Joe helped us get our suitcases in the trunk of his car then we got in driving. My headache started to throb as I sat in the back closing my eyes trying ease the migraine. Joe turned on the radio looking over at Frank who reached over turning it down.

"So where to?" Joe asked

"Remember Uncle Gus?" Frank asked, as he looked ahead.

"Yeah, you're not suggesting we stay with him? If you are I am making you get out now."

"No, but I am suggesting staying at his cabin."

"Oh, wait a minute didn't that burn down?"

"Your thinking about the place Grandpa had."

"Right, so what is this place like?"

"It's in the middle of a lake. The only way to it is by boat."

Joe looked his brother confused then it came to him.

"Ohhhh that was the place that I almost drowned at when I was nine."

"Yes."

We stopped at a general store a few miles from the lake. Joe whistled a tune in the car as we waited for Frank. He glanced back at me as I slept with my head against the window. He started thinking about how happy Frank has been and how happy he was for the two of us.

Frank opened the car door making him jump. Two bags were put in the back by me and then Frank looked at Joe.

"Let's roll."

Joe nodded starting the engine. The car was parked in a small lot by the dock. I got out taking Franks hand as Joe carried the bags behind us. After getting the key to their uncle's small boat we rode across the lake to a dark island smack dab in the middle. Birds chirped as we walked up the path guided by a flashlight to the wooden cabin.

"Looks like no one has been here in a while." Joe said

"Yeah." Frank said

I looked around shivering with cold. Frank found the spare key above the door and he opened it. The door creaked open.

"Okay that was creepy." Joe said

"At least no one can sneak up on us." I said

"Well let's make ourselves at home." Frank said, going in. Once some lanterns were lit we looked around the dusty cabin. I walked around looking at things as Frank and Joe went up the stairs to fix some beds up. Joe came down looking for me. I stood in the small kitchen looking at a can of beans when he found me.

"Hey Nancy, does your cell phone work?"

I got my cell phone from my pocket turning it on.

"No service." I said, looking at him. "That's not good."

"No way to call for help."

"Do you think we will need to?"

He looked at me a moment before shaking his head leaving. I swallowed putting my phone back then I looked around. Joe lit a fire in the living room fireplace and we all sat in silence watching the flames flicker.

"I think tomorrow we should look around maybe find an escape route." Joe said

"We can get some food." Frank said

I shivered standing looking at them.

"I think I will go to bed."

"Night Nan." Joe said

"Goodnight."

Frank watched me go up the stairs concerned. I went up closing the door looking around seeing that Frank had set up the bedroom making it look welcoming. I changed getting into bed shutting the light off listening to the sounds outside. My body would not stop trembling as I thought about finding my dad and Hannah dead. I moved around on the bed hearing it creak with every move. Frank came up later closing the door gently seeing me lying in the middle of the bed. He changed coming in next to me. I moved again sighing as I sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, touching my back.

"I can't sleep." I said, getting up moving around the bedroom. He sat up watching me go to the door. "I just need to get some warm milk."

He watched me leave then he leaned back against the headboard rubbing his face. I went outside looking around in the darkness. Going down the steps I walked around looking at the lake and trees around the house. Looking back at the cabin I was thinking about Frank and Joe and how lucky I was to have them. Frank came outside seeing me standing off to the side looking across the lake holding myself. He walked over putting his arms around my stomach.

"Frank I am scared. Not for me, but for you and Joe."

"Nothing is going to happen." He said

"I keep saying that, but I don't believe it."

He sighed putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you remember how we met?" He asked, trying to take my mind off things.

I smiled looking at the water.

"Dad brought me with him to a convention in Chicago and your dad brought you and Joe."

"We were ten years old." He said "That was so much fun. We ran through the hallways and swam in the pool."

"Played tag with Joe."

He chuckled against me.

"That was when I first fell in love with you."

"You were ten; you told me you didn't like girls."

"I lied. When I saw you standing next to your dad in the hotel at the front desk holding a teddy bear looking around I just…couldn't breathe."

"I looked over and saw you looking at me and Joe sticking his tongue out at me."

Frank kissed my neck.

"He still does that."

Frank laughed turning me around to face him.

"I never stopped loving you."

I searched his eyes.

"Thank you Frank."

He nodded leaning in kissing me. I felt my worries disappear as he held me. Somehow I slept after that. In the morning I got a better look at my surroundings. The house was brighter and the landscape less creepy. Frank and Joe were outside talking as I came out sipping a cup of coffee enjoying the air. They walked over to the cabin seeing me on the porch.

"Hey." Joe said

"What are you two up to?" I asked

"Nothing major, just talking about going fishing." Frank said

"Fishing?" I asked

"Yeah, Drew." Joe said "Don't tell you never went fishing?"

"I did once, Hardy."

Joe shook his head going in the house. Frank smiled as I sipped some coffee looking at him.

We walked to an open part of the island where an old wooden dock stood. Joe navigated himself on the safe part at the end as Frank helped me over the planks that were unstable. I sat near Joe watching as he handed me a wriggling worm. He smiled watching me carefully handle it grimacing. I manage to get it on my hook looking at my gooey fingers.

Frank cast his line then he sat on the chair he brought glancing at us.

"Whatever you catch you have to touch." Joe said

"I have touched a fish before." I said

"I mean when it's alive." Joe said, poking me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and threw my line in. We waited for a few minutes when the bites started. I stood reeling my line in slapping a live fish on the dock. Joe looked at it watching as I grabbed the fish unhooking it and putting it in the cooler. Frank chuckled as Joe stared at me in amazement.

"Worm?" I said

Joe recovered getting one out. After collecting a large amount of fish we walked back to the cabin. Joe left to go to the store as I took a nap. Frank came up seeing me lying facing the door on the bed. He sank on the bed kissing my head.

I moved my head smiling faintly touching his shirt.

"You really impressed Joe." He said

"Good." I said, leaning over kissing him.

He moved back yawning making me smile.

"Sorry."

"Take a nap with me."

"I would but I should start filleting the fish."

"Nap with me." I said, kissing him again.

"You twisted my arm." He said, lying down.

I pulled him closer and laid my head down on his chest. Joe parked the car and walked to the dock to put his bags in the boat.

Logan Smith sat in a car across the street watching him unload his car. He smiled taking a breath.

"Well you thought you could hide." He said, before spitting out the window. That evening after dinner we played cards in the kitchen. When I discarded I looked up listening.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked

"I…thought I heard something." I said

Frank looked at Joe as they listened.

"I don't hear a thing." Joe said

"Me either." Frank said

I looked back at my cards.

Logan looked at the lit cabin as he stopped his boat in the lake. He grabbed his bag and climbed into the water.

Joe went up to bed as Frank and I cleaned the dishes then we went up.

Logan climbed onto the island looking around seeing the boat that was moored nearby. He walked over to it. Joe came outside after he thought he heard something. He came down the stairs looking around when he felt something hard hit him on the back of the head. As he fell he saw the face of Logan Smith then darkness.

I laid in bed as Frank got out wondering what Joe was doing outside after he heard the door shut. He looked at me then went out.

Frank slowly came round feeling his head splitting. He lifted his head blinking as he looked around. As he focused he realized his hands were tied around a chair. He attempted to struggle but there were ropes everywhere tightly binding him. He heard a moan nearby in the dark room.

"Whose there?"

"It's me." Joe said "Hey, what's with the rope?"

"Logan." He said

"Yeah, I remember." Joe said

"You okay." Frank asked, looking over to where he thought his brother was at.

"I think so except my head is splitting."

"Mine to. Where is Nancy?"

"She's not in here?"

"I don't think so."

"Where is here?" Joe asked

"I don't know."

A door opened letting in some light. Logan came down some stairs with a lantern seeing that they were awake.

"Miss me?" He asked

"Where is Nancy?" Frank asked

"She and I have been getting to know each other." He said, smiling.

"If you hurt her." Joe said, glaring at the man.

"Oh, he's tough." He said, looking at Frank. "I don't think you'll be making threats much longer."

"I want to see her." Frank said

"I don't see why you shouldn't since you all are going to die soon." He said, going up the stairs. Logan dragged me down each step then threw me down before them. Frank swallowed looking at me bleeding at the head and bruised in my pajamas.

"There she is." Logan said

"What did you do to her?" Joe yelled

"She would not cooperate. I must leave you now. Enjoy your time together because at first light I am killing you." He said, before leaving.

Leaving the lit lantern gave them light to look around. Frank looked at me lying in a heap on the dirt floor of what he assumed was the cabin basement. Joe was moving trying to untie himself.

"Can you get loose?" Joe asked

"I'm trying." Frank said

Joe sighed stopping as he saw an old glass window leaning up in a corner.

"Frank, if we can break that glass we could cut the ropes." Joe said

"How do we move?" Frank asked

Joe sat back looking at the window.

"Mmmmm." I moaned, not moving.

"Nancy!" Joe called "Nancy, wake up!"

"Nan!" Frank called

They both waited as I slowly moved my head trying to focus.

"Nancy!"

I opened my eyes seeing Joe's tennis shoes and jeans.

"Get up!" He urged

Carefully I attempted to get up only to fall back down.

"Nancy, you have to get up and help us now!"

I moved again trying to get up again. This time I was able to grab the banister and heave myself up.

"You have to go over and break that glass window then get some glass and cut our ropes." Joe said

Frank looked at me fearing I was to injured to understand. I slowly nodded trying to stand up as I moved stumbling over to the window. Finding a pebble I threw it and the glass broke. I shook my head to clear it as I got some glass coming over to where Joe was. He waited as I started cutting the rope. Joe felt it slacken and he struggled out of it grabbing the glass from me and running over to Frank. I hoisted myself up only to fall down again.

"Nancy!" Frank called, as he ran over helping me up. He looked at my head as Joe went to the stairs listening.

"Now what?" Joe asked

"Nancy has a concussion." Frank said

"I meant how do we escape?"

Frank stood looking around.

"With Nancy hurt it makes things difficult." He said

"I'm all right." I said, standing slowly.

"Yeah you look it." Joe said

I glared at Joe as Frank moved around the room.

"The stairs are the only way out." Frank said

"Okay." Joe said

I sat down holding my head as they talked.

"Do you smell that?" Joe asked

I looked up at them smelling something. Frank looked at me then Joe.

"Gasoline!" They both shouted.

"He's going to burn us alive!" I said

Joe ran up the stairs trying to get the door open. I shook thinking about being burned alive.

"Together!" Frank yelled

They both rammed the door. Smoke came from under the door making us cough. They continued to ram the door. I could not breathe as I coughed.

"Frank, I can't breathe!" I said

Frank didn't acknowledge me as he rammed the door again. Joe heard the door giving way and he pushed it with all his might. The door busted open and the smoke flooded the stairs. Frank came down seeing me on the ground. He picked me up running up finding Joe getting out of the cabin before it went up in flames. Joe fell to the ground coughing as Frank fell next to him laying over me. He got up quickly touching my neck then he started CPR with Joe. He mentally begged for me to be all right. After a minute I arched my back coughing making them take a breath. As I opened my eyes I saw Logan walking over with a shovel.

"Look out!" I said

Frank and Joe moved as Logan tried to hit them. I watched them fight Logan as the killer swung the shovel around. When his back was turned I stumbled up getting a log walking over while he talked to the Hardy's and with all the strength left in me I hit his head with the log. He turned looking at me in shock as I dropped the log watching him fall to the ground. Frank and Joe looked at me running over as I fell next to the sadistic man.

My eyes opened slowly seeing Fenton Hardy smiling down at me. I blinked looking around seeing I was at their house in bed.

"Welcome back." He said

"Is Logan gone?"

"He will never bother you again." He said

I took his hand comforted by his words. Frank came in later seeing I was dozing. I felt his gentle lips against my lips.

"You are my hero, Nancy Drew." He said, quietly.

"I was so scared."

He looked at me sitting on the bed.

"Me to."

"We can go on that trip now." I said, playing with his hand.

"I think we should consider that a honeymoon."

I stared at him as he smiled leaning over kissing me then he got up looking at me as he walked out. My heart filled with happiness.


End file.
